


Want

by TheMomeRath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Come as Lube, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMomeRath/pseuds/TheMomeRath
Summary: Keith and Shiro have been waiting all day do do this, and now that everyone is asleep, they're not going to let anything stop them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is at least 18. If you don't believe me, too bad.

Keith took a sharp breath as his back slammed against the metal wall in Shiro's chambers, still reeling from the initial sudden surprise of the other man's mouth pressing feverishly against his. It felt _dangerous_ , almost, to be so abrupt, so heedless of the fact that the others in the ship were definitely asleep at this moment only a few doors away, but as Keith felt Shiro lift him by the thighs and brace his back against the wall, he wrapped his legs around Shiro's waist and realized that he just didn't care. His hands grasped Shiro's broad, bare shoulders for support, and he whimpered. _This_ was what he cared about.

"Shiro," he breathed between kisses that moved away from his mouth down his jaw and slender neck. " _Please._ "

Somehow, despite the fact that the words remained unspoken, Shiro knew exactly what Keith meant. He lifted the younger from the wall and carried him quickly across the room before falling with him onto the bed. Keith hummed in pleasure as Shiro slid his broad hands under his shirt, peeling Keith's clothing away and exposing him to the cold air in the room. The warm kisses that trailed back up from his hips to his mouth stood out in stark contrast to the chilly air, and so Keith welcomed Shiro's embrace, then the wandering hand that slipped under his pyjama pants to his now fully erect cock.

"God, Keith." Shiro kissed across his chest. "I needed you so badly."

Keith smiled for a moment, then his mouth opened in a pleasured yelp as Shiro took the skin at the crook of his neck between his teeth, biting as hard as he always did, which was just enough to leave a mark, but not hard enough to really hurt. "I needed you too," he replied, arching his head back and pulling on Shiro's hair, pulling him closer. "I wanted you all night."

The hand on his cock started moving, and Keith inhaled in anticipation, waiting for Shiro to pull off his pants to find that he hadn't been wearing underwear all evening. Shiro kissed his way back down keith's bare torso once again, Keith slowly loosening his grip on the man's hair, and stopped at his wait to pull the fabric down Keith's thighs. "You're even more ready than I thought," Shiro murmured, brushing his lips gently across the base of Keith's cock, up the shaft, and toward the tip, which he quickly licked, giving a playful smirk before pulling Keith's long pants all the way off. When the pants had been discarded on the side of the bed, Shiro followed suit for himself, pulling off the very tight pants to reveal underwear that looked impossibly tight around his beautifully large cock.

"Get closer," Keith ordered, grabbing Shiro by the waistband and pulling him closer. "I want you to fuck me tonight, but I want you to kiss me more first."

"With pleasure."

Shiro's mouth connected with his again, and Keith felt himself growing warm as Shiro ground against him, the smooth fabric of his undergarment rubbing against Keith's own very erect cock, and Shiro's thighs warming the insides of his own. As they kissed, even more hungrily than they had been only a minute or two earlier, Keith felt Shiro's underwear land crumpled on his left foot, and only a moment later felt the weight of Shiro's cock pressing against his balls. Keith squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't even need to see, not really. He knew this picture well. The wide tip prodding against him, the girth of Shiro's impossibly warm erection moving against his thigh, then his own cock, then his abdomen and back down again— he'd seen it many times before, after long days of training and long nights of work, and he could picture every color, every texture, every flavor of his lover's cock. He'd memorized him. He had to, for the nights they couldn't join each other like this.

But tonight, they were together, and Keith received a very pleasurable reminder of that as he felt Shiro's finger slide along the rim of his hole.

"I have lube," Shiro whispered, finger running up and down along the narrow entrance, but Keith shook his head. Cocking his head questioningly, he waited for Keith's explanation.

"I want you to rim me first."

Shiro's confused look morphed into a smile. "Right away."

Keith lifted his hips to make Shiro's job easier, and Shiro responded by promptly picking Keith up my the thighs and throwing Keith's legs over his own shoulders, spreading them apart forcefully.

The forcefulness of it all was something Keith adored. It was so contrary to Shiro at all other times, the Shiro who was sure to be cautious and gentle, to be diplomatic, and Keith always felt an enormous amount of pleasure that he could get Shiro to act like this, to turn into something else.

Shiro ran his tongue across Keith's testicles first, stopping to suck on them gently, holding them in his mouth while his finger continued to prod at Keith's asshole. After a couple seconds, he moved his mouth from Keith's balls down to the opening, and as soon as Keith felt the wet warmth of Shiro's tongue enter him, he arched his back in excitement, shock, and enormous pleasure. With Keith''s thighs on his shoulders, Shiro's hands were free to stroke his cock, and Keith whimpered from the stimulation. The pleasure almost made him dizzy— or maybe that was the angle he was being held at. Either way, Keith knew that he wasn't going to last very long, and told Shiro this, which stopped him for a moment.

"No, keep going," Keith said through heavy breaths. "I want to come."

Shiro knew better than to question him, and so continued, only stopping stroking Keith when Keith reached up to finish himself off, coming in six short spurts across his abdomen.

Shiro slowly lowered him, allowing him a moment of rest, but Keith immediately began collecting the come from his chest into his hand.

"What are you doing?" Shiro asked.

"I want—" Keith blushed deeply. "I want you to use my come as lube."

Shiro's eyes widened. "Will that hurt?"

Keith shook his head. "I've fingered myself like that before. I, uh—" He lowered his gaze to Shiro's cock, which seemed to be growing even harder, somehow. "I haven't gotten that much in, but I want to try."

Shiro blinked, then nodded. "Okay."

Keith immediately reached to rub the come from his fingertips across the opening of his ass, lifting his legs and giving Shiro a clear view of what he was doing.

"Shit, Keith, that's so hot."

Keith smiled, then flinched as he inserted a second finger. "It feels good, but I want you." He knew he had to be patient, but watching Shiro slowly stroke his length from between his legs, he knew he wanted it to be even faster.

He stuck a third finger into himself, the wet sounds of his come-covered fingers sliding in and out of his ass filling the room. "I'm almost ready."

Shiro nodded, then leaned in to kiss Keith's thighs. "I'm ready whenever you are."

Shiro's mouth on his skin once again brought his cock to life. Even if he'd just come, Keith wanted to be touched, again and again, until there was nothing left that could come out of him.

As soon as he was ready, he wasted no time in telling Shiro so. Lining up his spit-slicked cock with Keith's come-lubed entrance, he looked Keith squarely in the eye as he pushed in slowly. Keith inhaled quickly, trying to cover up the brief pain he felt. Shiro's cock was beautifully thick, which was perfect to hold in his hands, and filled his mouth up in a way that satisfied him beyond anything else, but the girth was always just a little bit too much at first when they fucked.

Either way, Keith wanted it. He wanted Shiro.

He nodded once he'd adjusted. Shiro took the cue and began to push in further, his length sliding up inside Keith's body until it _almost_ hurt, but felt too good for that "almost" to even matter. His pace increased, the slippery sounds of the come-lube sliding between their bare skin making everything all the more erotic.

"I wanted you so bad," Shiro breathed, leaning forward so Keith could hear him over the sounds of the bed creaking with the increasing speeds of the thrust. "When you told everyone we needed to push harder today during training, all I could think about was this."

Keith smiled. "Go. Harder." His words were punctuated by jolts in his throat that came from Shiro's intense thrusts. "Fuck me so I can still feel you in me tomorrow."

Shiro kissed him hard, and obeyed quickly. Keith found himself incapable of making any sounds other than weak yelps and moans with the force of each thrust. Shiro's thighs slapped against Keith's body with each long, powerful thrust into him, and Keith couldn't help but reach up and stroke his own growing erection once again.

Shiro's rhythm rose and fell, and they adjusted their position only once, to make room for Shiro to lift Keith's hips up so he could thrust downward, fucking keith into the bed.

"I want you to come in me," Keith finally managed to say between thrusts, and Shiro responded by pounding into him even faster, his hands on Keith's cheeks, thumbs tracing up the boy's perfect jaw.

He didn't stop thrusting until he came, and Keith felt him come; he felt the pressure of the spurts of seed deep inside him, mingling with his own come, and he stroked his own cock in time with the pulse of Shiro's cock and found himself somehow able to ejaculate again, three tiny spurts of semen dripping from the tip of his cock onto his chest. Shiro slowly let him down onto the bed again, but Keith stopped him when he tried to pull out. "Stay there," he said, breathless.

Shiro listened and stayed, his cock slowly softening as he kissed Keith, their hunger satiated for the night, but their want to have each other near all the stronger.


End file.
